Secretos
by Krizia
Summary: Se dicen muchas cosas de ellas, como, por ejemplo, que guardan muchos secretos. Parvati/Lavender, femslash.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y cualquier cosa que reconozcáis pertenecen a J.k. Rowling.

* * *

**Secretos**

.

Se dicen muchas cosas de todos alumnos de Howgarts, pero, sobre todo, de ellas.

Entran al Gran Comedor calladas, caminando rectas, sin mirar a nadie. Muchas cabezas se girar, murmuran, después siguen a lo suyo. A otros no les basta con ser tan poco disimulados, siguen diciendo cosas que no saben y otras que creen saber. Es algo parecido a lo que hacen ellas, pero diferente a la vez.

A Parvati le importa muy poco lo que digan de ella, tanto si es bueno como malo. Mira de reojo a Lavender, con el pelo rubio ondeando mientras camina y un brillo en los ojos que sólo Parvati sabe reconocer. Le da igual lo que digan los demás porque sabe que su amiga es de las pocas personas que la acepta de verdad. Podría ser su segunda gemela si eso fuera posible.

Se sientan en la mesa, con ojos mirándolas y bocas hablando de ellas. Se dice que Parvati Patil, la chica asiática de pelo moreno, tan largo como puedas imaginar, estuvo con Seamus Finnigan la noche del baile de Navidad. También se ha escuchado que es una mentirosa, creída, repelente, que después de estar con el chico se peleó con Lavender por él y muchas cosas más que ella prefiere ignorar.

Lavender Brown mira de reojo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, vuelve a sonreír de esa forma que le molesta tanto a Hermione Granger y hace callar a muchos otros. Lavender ha escuchado muchas cosas de ella, como, por ejemplo, que es una pija estirada, que se cree demasiado por ser amiga de una de las chicas más guapas del colegio. Ha oído por algunos pasillos solitarios, otros que llenos de alumnos que hablan demasiado fuerte y escuchan muy poco, que ella y su amiga son las personas más cotillas que han pisado el colegio en todos los años que tiene... y no son pocos.

— ¿Sabes, Parvati? —pregunta la rubia de forma casual, con esa voz aguda que a veces resulta molesta.

Parvati no deja de echarse comida en el plato. — ¿Qué, Lavender? —dice levantando la mirada unos segundos, los suficientes para ver a muchos de sus compañeros mirarlas, unos con disimulo, otros con descaro.

—Dicen que ayer vieron a Anthony Goldstein en un cuarto de baño con Lisa Turpin. No podemos olvidar que el lunes se le vio con Su Li, en el mismo sitio —informa después de acercarse mucho a Parvati, en voz baja y asegurándose de que nadie más lo oiga.

La morena abre mucho los ojos, también la boca. Mira a Lavender, sin poder creer lo que dice, pero sabiendo que ella nunca la engañaría. La rubia asiente despacio, después niega con la cabeza, diciéndole que ella tampoco puede creerlo. Cuando se trata de ellas las palabras sobran.

Miran al chico cuando se levantan, después juntan las cabezas, como tantas veces han hecho ya. Salen del Gran Comedor, hablando de cosas que la mayoría sabe y sólo ellas entienden. Los cotilleos, muchas veces, son sólo una excusa para cogerse el brazo o la mano, para hablar en un lugar apartado, lanzarse sonrisas sinceras, miradas que esconden demasiadas cosas o, simplemente, estar en silencio, viéndose reflejadas la una en la otra.

Casi nadie sabe lo que son ellas de verdad. Son caricias en un brazo al hablar de un cotilleo, palabras de aliento tras una pelea, lágrimas compartidas después de un corazón roto, ojos azules como el mar que se ven reflejados en los oscuros, cabellos negros que se mezclan con los rubios, piel blanca que roza la oscura. Son chicas, amigas, compañeras y algo más. Son labios que se encuentran a escondidas y susurran palabras que nunca saldrán de allí, abrazos en una clase con una sonrisa, caricias a oscuras que marcan la piel y la hacen arder. Son cuerpo con cuerpo, piel contra piel.

Se dicen muchas cosas de Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, como, por ejemplo, que guardan muchos secretos.

Lo que nadie sabe es que ellas dos son el secreto.

* * *

Pues otro femslash más, esta vez de una pareja que no es muy común (aunque yo daba por hecho que sí). Y la verdad es que me ha sorprendido encontrar sólo un escrito de ellas aquí. Pero a lo mejor soy yo que me gustan las cosas raras, quién sabe.

Así que, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, dejad un review, ya sea grande o pequeño, bonito o feo, para hacérmelo saber. Podéis estar seguros de que será agradecido y, de paso, recibido con una sonrisa :).

_Besos, Krizia._


End file.
